


Where You Least Expect It

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, M/M, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is waiting for his idiotic boyfriend to show up and take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly and totally self indulgent drabble that came to me thanks to all the skank/badboy!Kurt in my dashboard. I hope you like it anyway :3

Blaine was waiting outside the main entrance of McKinley High, freezing his ass off in the cold November air, he was holding his books tightly against his chest in a poor attempt to keep some warmth. His _boyfriend_ had been MIA since lunch and Blaine was seriously considering just asking Tina for a ride home and wait for him there instead.

He had just climbed off the steps to the parking lot when he caught a glimpse of a studded leather jacket walking directly towards him. 

Kurt Hummel had a cigarette between his lips and was wearing his usual smirk, a pair of gray jeans and black boots, with the sleeves of his jacket rolled up mid-forearm over a white tee.

“Going somewhere, sweetheart?” Kurt asked when he was within earshot.

Blaine shook his head. “I’m just waiting for my idiotic boyfriend to show up.”

“What a douche,” he said, throwing the cig to the pavement and invading Blaine’s personal space, “to make you wait out in the cold.” Kurt reached out to hold Blaine’s face and leaning in close.

“He’s not that bad,” Blaine mumbled with a smile against Kurt’s mouth before accepting his lips in an eager kiss.

They had been “dating” for little over a month and not once Kurt’s kisses had failed to make him feel anything less than special. He was always so gentle with a little something lingering beneath the surface that made Blaine feel wanted, he hoped it would stay that way forever.

Against all odds and against most of Blaine’s friends they had become a _thing_. Even Blaine had his reservations and first, with Kurt looks and reputation and his general attitude, it scared Blaine a little. He couldn't be more grateful he gave himself the time to get to know the pseudo delinquent or else he wouldn't have found out what a beautiful person Kurt was. He was so sweet and he cared so much for Blaine. It was kind of wonderful and stupid how fast their feelings for each other were growing.

When Kurt pulled back he was shrugging his jacket off and swinging it over Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine’s cheeks heated up at the gesture and he dropped his gaze to Kurt’s chest.

“Why didn't you bring something to cover up today? You always have a ton of layers on you.”

“Not true,” Blaine said and then sighed dramatically. “I thought the coat for this outfit was in my locker but I didn't find it there.” He shrugged and tried to sound as nonchalant as seductive over his next words. They hadn't done _anything_ yet and it’d probably take them a while to get there but the meantime was just as delightful. “I must've left it in your house last week when we spent the afternoon together.”

“And here you have me thinking I had gone crazy when I saw a piece of clothing from Crewcuts in my room.”

Blaine glared and hit him lightly in the arm as Kurt laughed, loud and bright and beautiful. “Idiot. Why didn't you give it back?”

“I thought it looked good thrown over the chair of my desk,” he said, smiling.

“You’re dumb.”

“You’re adorable. Can we go now? I don’t want to get sick,” Kurt said. He turned around and held his hand out for Blaine to take, together they made their way to Kurt’s bike.

“Where are your things?” Blaine asked when they reached the vehicle.

“I threw them in Finn’s truck,” he said swinging his leg over the motorcycle and unhooking his helmet from the handle.

Blaine placed his books in the space behind Kurt and slipped his arms into the jacket’s sleeves, enjoying the protection it provided and the spicy smell he had come to associate with Kurt.

“You should get another helmet,” Blaine said when Kurt passed him the item, nevertheless he put it on his head and climbed behind Kurt, adjusting his things against his stomach and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Sorry,” Kurt said, his sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Blaine though it faltered to something gentler. “I just never had to carry someone around with me before.”

Blaine refrained from answering and squeezed Kurt tighter, the helmet impeding him to curl as close to Kurt as he would want to. The hand that grazed his momentarily let him know Kurt understood the sentiment and with the loud roar of the motor they exited the parking lot. 


End file.
